A cup of Jasmine Tea
by Ordonian-hero
Summary: Link sees Ilia seems to be in some sort of pain. Wishing to help. Though this is one of those things where He can't do much to relieve her pain.


He was clearing up his house slightly. He had some habit of allowing it to get a bit messy after the few hard days of work. He bent down and picked up and article of clothing and laid it over his arm, before placing it in his dirty clothing basket. He figure that since it was raining Laundry could wait a spent a couple more minutes just organizing his books and papers of importance. Ilia was sitting at his table just knitting away. what were to become new gloves for winter. He came down from the loft, where he slept at night to go put on some tea. On his table was a bowl of apples, bread and cheese. After putting on some water over the fire he went and took a seat across from Ilia.

He picked up a small knife and proceeded with cutting away at some cheese and munching on it. He then spotted as Ilia seem to stop knitting to close her eyes, her brow scrunched up. then went back to the soft look she always carried. Opening her eyes and continued knitting away. He brought the cheese to his mouth and just watched as she did this several time. His face looked at her. with a worried expression. He heard the tea kettle go off. He got up, setting the knife down. pour some hot water into a mug with jasmine Tea and then poured one for Ilia. He then walked over and placed it in front of her. The aroma seem to have distracted her with what was clearly troubling her. she set her knitting down. "thank you." she spoke quietly. He took his seat and moved it closer to her, He sat down. He brought his cup to his mouth and took a small sip as he still eyed her.

She had brought the cup to her own lips, tasting the warm liquid, and swallowing it. it seem to bring back some pleasant warmth to her on this dreary rainy day. Then she pulled the cup away from her lips and set it down. then brought her hand to her stomach and rubbed it while closing her eyes once again. She fought to hide how much pain she was in. Link was not an idiot and she knew this. All these years he was able to pinpoint that something was either wrong or troubling her. He sat there staring her her as she seemed to close her eyes and rubbing her stomach. "Is everything okay?" he asked her. Her eyes opened and looked at him. "yeah, just womanly growing pains." she chuckled. however it seemed to aggravate what pain she was in. "Oh. well is there anything that I can do to make you feel comfortable?" he asked her. She looked into his concerned and wanting to help blue eyes. She weakly smiled and shook her head. "The tea will do just fine. Thank you." She said trying to get him to to be so concerned.

"o-okay. but really if there is anything I could do-" He was then cut off by her placing her hand on his face and saying to him,"I will be fine. Just one of those silly think woman tend to have to struggle with." He cocked his head at her, then suddenly it popped into his head what she was saying. "O-oh, that. He, well I could make you up a hot water jug, that make relieve some of the pain." he said, still wanting her to know he cared and wanted her not to be in so much pain. "that is very sweet, but no. I will be fine. Honestly. Thank you." She rested a hand on his. which was placed on the table. she then withdrew her hand to take another sip of tea. which had been helping a lot. He just sat there quietly and drank his own tea.

After they had finished their tea and Ilia picked up her knitting. The held a conversation on a book they both had read. they had seen differently in the book. One saw it one way the other saw it the other. However though they debated on the subject it was never a fight bout it. Then Ilia had brought her hand to her mouth, as she tried hiding a yawn. "sheesh, why am I so tired. It isn't like i was cleaning house." she jokingly said. "well you can take up my bed if you want to nap. I need to look over some papers I was sent. She was about to protest. "seriously, go rest. it may do you some good." he went on saying. she smiled and then laughed. This guy whom was her childhood friend was so good to her. She felt so lucky. She then let out a sigh. "okay." She got up from the table and made her way to the ladder and climbed up to the loft, where she then crashed on his comfortable bed.

Link cleared the table and then made his way to his wooden desk where he looked over some letters he had gotten. one being from Telma and a few from neighboring villages. They had been speaking bout a few odd stuff going on in their area. Though darkness had not taken over, but there were still bits of bandits and such causing trouble. He then picked up his writing utensil, dipping it into an ink jar and then writing them a reply about the going on of Ordon. Not much to report on. He then took a moment to reply to Telma. He hadn't realized how long he had been bent over his desk, when sleep seem to over come him as well.. He stretched his arms back and let out a yawn and stretched. He got up from the desk and made his way to the latter to his sleeping quarters. He rubbed his neck, then placed his hands on the ladder and climbed up and peered over at the sleeping figure in his bed and smiled.

He then quietly climbed to his bed. Here he slid under the cover and gently wrapped her comforting arm around Ilia, and closed his eyes. Taking her her scent before fulling falling into a deep sleep.

-fin


End file.
